FLY
by ShiroMokutanKitsune
Summary: The seemingly normal girl, Alice Zen bumps into someone who will change her life and possibly put her in many dangerous, crazy situations! She will have to choose between walking away from it all, or stumble head first into a whole new environment that will broaden her horizons. I hope you enjoy OwO Yata Misaki X OC


**Welcome to my first ever Fanfiction of K! I hope you like it OwO~ Please don't forget to review, even if you have a small comment, it's still very important to me!~ Any mistakes there are, you let me know and I will fix it ASAP!~**

* * *

She was late, running as fast as she could, Alice Zen tried her best to get to class before the teacher would call for her name. The rule was that if the student made it to class before their name was called, they were not considered late. This was good since her last name was the last letter of the alphabet. There was only one more corner she had to turn and she would be practically home free. Her first period class was on ground floor anyways. Once she got to school, all she had to do was jump through the window of the class A-1.

As Alice turned the corner she was suppose to, she collided into another person, knocking both parties off their feet. As she fell back, her bag spilled it's contents. "I-I-I am so sorry!" She cried.

"Oi, watch where the hell you-" The person said, but then stopped.

By now Alice had looked up to see the person's features. The boy had a white long sleeved shit and was wearing deep green shorts. What was noticeable was the red sweater he had tied around his waist. He had a beanie, a skateboard that rolled off to the side and some headphones as an accessory. At first, his reaction was negative but then he stopped short.

"A-ahh, I'm sorry. . ." He said later, more hesitantly. The blush he had was obvious but with such a quick glance, Alice did not notice it.

Alice was now in a scramble to gather her things into her bag. "It's fine, I am a klutz after all haha. . . Again, I'm really sorry!" And with that, she got up and ran.

As the boy who was very well know as Yata Misaki looked down, he saw that the girl had still left her I.D. card on the ground. Before he had any time to get up and tell her, she was gone. He decided to take it for now and keep it until it's owner showed up again. Picking up his skateboard, he continued his path towards the bar that homed the members of the HOMRA.

When Yata headed into the bar, he saw the man who owned the bar looked at him, expecting his arrival. The blonde in the sunglasses happened to be Kusanagi Izumo.

"Not that I've been counting the seconds and minutes but you're a bit later than usual. Anything good happened?" The bartender asked. Although Yata was sure he had gotten the hint from someone else, possibly the person next to him.

Remembering how he felt about all girls in general, Yata's blush came back. "N-Nothing special." He answered with averting eyes.

"Uso." Anna said simply. Anna Kushina, a.k.a the youngest HOMRA member. Having the ability to read people's hearts were quite amusing, as well as being able to see what's going on with every single person through her crimson marbles.

"Oh?~ You know Anna doesn't lie, so, cough it up." Izumo persisted.

Yata groaned, deciding that he should just spill everything. It would have been more of a hassle not to. Sitting at the main table, he placed the I.D. card on it. Izumo and Anna got closer to inspect it further.

"So, I was on my way here when I crashed into this girl and apparently she missed picking up her card." Yata confessed.

"Why not give it back to her?" Izumo asked, like Yata was stupid.

"I was about to! But when I stood up, she was already gone." Was the reply he got.

"Well, let me tell you this; the longer you hold onto this, the more of a pervert you'll look like. Not to mention it's also stalkerish." Izumo laughed.

"Shut the hell up! I'm going to return it the next time I see her!" Yata yelled.

As soon as Alice jumped through the window, she fell into her seat which is right next to the window she just came from.

"Zen, Alice." The teacher called out.

"Here!" Alice raised her hand in response. The teacher gave her a passive glance before closing his attendance book. Once he turned his attention to the board, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Nee nee, why were you so late?" Her best friend, Yui Amai who sat next to her asked. "I mean I know you are always late but this time you've cut it really close!"

"It was pretty crazy let me tell you!" Alice started. "I was running so fast around the corner, I collided into someone and knocked us both off our feet!"

"Hmm~ You need to wake up earlier and come to school earlier!" Yui told her, for what seems to be like the thousandth time already.

"I know, I know~" Alice brushed off.

For her, the school day passed rather quickly and before she knew it, it was lunch time. As always, she sat and ate her lunch with Yui. They talked about anything and everything. Then, while taking a bite of her sandwich, Yui suddenly remembered of a good topic to discuss.

"Nee Alice-chan, did you get a good look of the person you bumped into?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah, I did. He seemed rather short for a guy, but is still taller than us. He wore a dark green beanie with matching dark green shorts. For the top, he wore a white long sleeved shirt and for some reason, also had a red sweater tied on his waist. His accessories were a large black watch, a skateboard, and some headphones that were white as well. His hair was a mix of brown and orange with the same color for eyes." Alice said with full detail.

"Sugoi Alice! You are always so observant, never missing a detail. Let me see if I can draw what you've described." Yui complimented as she took out her sketchbook.

After about 20 minutes, she finished. "Ta-da!~" She showed off her picture to her friend. Which was almost like a photograph of the person she had been described of.

"Wow! That looks exactly like him!" Alice said in amazement.

"Actually, I kind of cheated this time hehe~" Yui confessed. "I've seen this guy around before. That's how I knew his facial features and stature, anything else is all from you."

"Really? Do you know anything else about him then?" Alice asked.

Yui nodded. "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him yet. He's a part of the HOMRA. That guy works under The Red King. Well, that's all I know."

"Wait so what is this with the color kings? Are they cosplaying?" Alice tilted her head to one side.

"NO, gosh, do I have to explain everything?" Yui exasperated. But before she could tell Alice anymore, lunch time was over and they had to return to class.

The day was nearing it's end and Alice got her shoes on. Reaching into her bag to get her I.D. card, she couldn't find it there. Thinking back, she knew that there was a possibility that she might have left it on the ground when she was in such a rush to school. Oh wells, she will have to tell the teachers tomorrow. But for today, she will sneak out of a certain way that was shown to her by a person with white hair who more often than not also had two other companions with him.

On her way home, Alice took it easy. There was no time too late to get home. She lived alone anyways. Every since her father had passed, the relationship between her and her mother crumbled. Now that her mother had made a new family, there was no room for her. She vigorously shook her head.

"Now's not the time to be depressed!" She told herself. "It's been a long time already and I can fend for myself! I don't need anyone."

Although Alice knew she would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't want some of that family nostalgia around her again. Often times, she was rather jealous of Yui for having such loving parents. Sure they were a bit strict, but it was only because they wanted the best for her. Now she was back into her corner of depression. . .

Suddenly, she heard a bunch of people scream. Turning to the direction of the people, she saw her classmate Isana Yashiro running through the streets. What really shocked her was that the boy she ran into just 24 hours ago was chasing him with a baseball bat in hand.

Before she even knew what she was doing, she was already chasing after them. Being as quiet as possible, she peeked into alleyway that the two had ran into. Shiro had been cornered by people from both sides. That was, until his friend swooped in to save him. As the two left the scene, Alice was having a hard time piecing what just happened. How the hell, no, what the hell did Shiro's friend do just there?! It looked like he was pulling and bending space with his hand. Impossible, but she saw it. There was no imagining anything.

". . . Oh wells~ I should just leave before I start hallucinating anymore." She decided to brush off everything that's happened. Even if what she saw was real, she thought it would be better not to question anything. You know you're in trouble when you ask too many questions, it means you know too much. In an attempt to not get killed, she'll have to deny everything. Too bad she was already noticed.

Alice couldn't see who it was, but someone had came from behind and knocked her out. Not even able to grasp anything at the moment, she let her vision grow darker until she felt herself hit the ground.

"Hey, why does this girl look so familiar?" Izumo thought to himself. He looked at the person he just knocked out, not knowing who they were or more importantly, why was this person following Yata while he was chasing said target.

Then, it clicked. Just yesterday he had seen the picture of this girl on the I.D. card Yata picked up. Well shit. She was still a student which meant that the only real reason as to why she followed them was because she was acquainted with the target.

"Oi Yata! I think you can return that I.D card you've found now." He said vaguely.

"What are you talking about?" Yata asked, turning around to see Izumo standing near a body. "Y-You bastard! What the fuck did you do?!"

"It was by accident, she was running after you so I thought there was something suspicious about her actions. Although now that I think about it, she might have just been worried about her classmate; who happened to have been our target." Izumo explained.

"So now what? We can't just leave her like this!" Yata said, already in the middle of carefully picking the girl up.

"Oh~ You make it sound like you're helping the girl out but I know what you're really doing~" Izumo said accusingly.

Yata blushed. "I-It's not what you think baka! Che, why did you even have to knock her out. . .?"

"Accident!" Izumo insisted. "But for the time being, let's bring her back to the bar and we'll go from there."

Taking a better look at the girl now, Yata was really captivated by the way she looked. A petite body with flowing blonde hair. Through that unconscious look of hers, he knew that she had large sparkling green eyes. Her expression was so calm unlike the previous day where she was all full of energy.

"Anytime now. . . " Izumo teased.

"I-I'm going, I'm going! At least hold my skateboard!" Yata shouted.

After a few hours, Alice woke up in a start. When she stared up to the ceiling, it looked so unfamiliar. She then got up a bit too quick, making herself dizzy.

"You shouldn't get up too quickly." Alice heard a voice next to her.

"Uwa~! You scared me!" She jumped.

The silver haired girl looked at Alice through a red marble. She then put the glass marble down on a map.

"Umm, where am I?" Alice asked.

"It's hard to say. It is my home, but also a bar, and also the HQ. So I suppose it's a lot of things." The younger girl answered cryptically.

_"But. . . that didn't answer my question. . ."_ Alice thought with a sweat drop.

"Common now, don't make fun of her." Another voice was heard another unfamiliar voice. Both girls turned to the source.

"So where am I, really?" She asked again.

"You are at said HQ of the HOMRA. Sorry for knocking you out, it was by accident I swear." Izumo answered.

Alice deadpanned. No one can accidentally knock someone out; well they can but she knew that wasn't the case here.

"Oh, and I think this is yours?" He asked, placing the I.D. card on the table. She walked over to it.

"Thanks. . ." She said hesitantly.

"I'm not sure if you should really be thanking me, but since he's out right now, I'll be sure to tell him that." Izumo said.

"Who?" Alice asked back.

He blinked. "The person who actually found this for you. . ."

"Oh. . . Oh!" She came into realization. "Right! I bumped into your friend yesterday. I guess I should go now?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Again, sorry about that but you were chasing him and I just jumped the gun is all." He apologized once more.

"Why were you guys chasing Shiro-kun anyways?" Alice asked.

Izumo frowned. She immediately knew she was walking into unstable grounds. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry, I was-"

"No, it's not your fault." He tried to ease the worry quickly building up within her. "We just strongly believe that he killed a very good friend of ours, that's all. . ."

_"Ehh?! Shiro-kun would never do that!" _Alice couldn't believe what she was hearing. A nice guy like him? There is no way he could have murdered anyone, they must have the wrong person!

"Umm, I don't know what to-" She started, but was interrupted by the sound of someone coming into the bar.

"I didn't know the bar opened already, then again, there's a student here so I'm sure that's not the case." A feminine voice came from the front.

"No, no. It's not but I can't possibly deny you access, Seri." Izumo greeted.

"So, what's a girl like you doing here?" Seri asked, looking at Alice. She also took a good look of her uniform.

"Yata found her." Izumo answered simply.

"Hmm?~ Is that so? I didn't know he liked girls like this. . ." Seri mused.

"Ehh?" Alice was confused now.

"It's nothing, why don't you go home?" Izumo said. Alice nodded and headed out, after saying goodbye to the rest.

As soon as she passed through the doors, Anna's eyes slightly widened. But, nobody really noticed so she decided to keep her newfound observation to herself for the time being. After about five minutes, Yata and his group returned from their mission.

"Damn, that guy was crazy!" Yata laughed along with his teammate, Kamamoto Rikio.

"I know right?! Did you see the look on his face?!" Rikio commented.

Once they saw the presence of Seri in the bar, Yata saw that the mysterious girl he carried from the alleyway was nowhere to be found.

"If you're looking for your girlfriend, she already left." Seri chimed in, being one step ahead of Izumo in teasing Yata.

He, being so prone to blushing, did so again. "S-She's not my girlfriend!"

"Ehh? I didn't know you were into the dating scene. . ." Rikio trailed off. That earned him a hit on the head.

"I'm not you baka!" Yata yelled, getting more flustered and aggravated.

"It's ok, you don't have to admit it now. But sooner would be better." Izumo now jumped in.

"Shut up you fucking assholes!" Yata screamed.

When Alice got home, it was already dark. She ate, took a shower and went to bed without doing any homework. She was way too exhausted and her mind was filled of distressing things. Could it be that her classmate was a murderer? NO! That can't be it; but then again, why would they try to hunt him down if he wasn't guilty? Even though she was lying in bed, Alice knew she won't get much sleep that night.


End file.
